


hoax

by gay_english_nerd



Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Songfic, Toxic Relationships, hoax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_english_nerd/pseuds/gay_english_nerd
Summary: Alya reflects on her relationship with Nino.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	hoax

**Author's Note:**

> Just because you love someone doesn't mean you're right for them.

Alya didn’t understand it. 

She  _ loved _ Nino. She loved Nino more than anything in the world- he was her everything. She’d been his for years, and he’d been hers. They were in  _ love. _ They loved each other. 

But was love supposed to hurt this much?

_ My eclipsed sun- this has broken me down. _

She’d revolved around him, once. She’d loved him so deeply that their worlds were intertwined- sometimes, she had trouble telling their lives apart. He’d clasp her hand in his and they’d be alright, because they were together. Everything was them- together, they controlled the moon, sun, stars and the sky. They pulled in the tides with their laughter and expelled them with their smiles. Earth recovered itself from the places they stepped together, spawning plants and flowers and life in their wake. They had it all, Alya thought. 

But now- what was happening? She couldn’t make sense of it. It was loud, and it was angry, and they were off-kilter- the world had stopped rotating for them and she couldn’t figure out  _ why _ . What had she done? 

She didn’t understand it.

_ Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason". Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in… _

She wanted to fix it. It had to only be a temporary blip, a small scratch on the record. They’d be okay. They had to be.

Yet Alya wasn’t happy. 

How could she be, when her love was a supernova and it was destroying them? How could she be, when her love- her only love- was crumbling before her eyes?

She’d gone through the stages of heartbreak over and over again, never once reaching acceptance as she screamed at slammed doors and sobbed in lonely bedrooms. Nino was there, somewhere, she knew it, she just had to reach him…

_ My best laid plan, your sleight of hand… _

They told each other so many lies. She told him that she was okay, and he told her that he loved her. Alya knew they were lies, but she let herself nod along, let herself sing the songbird’s tune as if she weren’t in a gilded cage.  _ We’re alright, Alya,  _ he said, and she nodded along.  _ We’re still happy, _ she’d whisper, and he’d hum in accordance. 

They lied to themselves, too.  _ He still loves me _ , Alya would whisper, soothing herself to sleep.  _ I love him. We’ll be okay.  _

_ My barren land...I am ash from your fire _

She hadn’t been this  _ angry _ in so long. She’d never felt so hopeless, so empty, so furious with the world as she did right now, and it came out all in screamed insults and teary departures. Alya didn’t know how many times she’d stormed out of the apartment they shared, intent on never returning, only to come back in tears to him hours later once she had come to her senses. 

But her insults hurt; she knew that. She was stubborn, and heartbroken, and so, so, angry, and she’d burned him time and time again. He’d always welcomed her back with open arms, and she  _ loved _ him for that. She loved him.

They were tearing each other apart, weren’t they?

_ You knew the hero died so what's the movie for? _

Alya wasn’t who she was ___ years ago. She knew that, of course. Nino wasn’t the boy she had fallen in love with in school all those years ago. But they still could love each other, right? They’d grown together. There was no reason they should be incompatible, and yet…

Alya wasn’t sure if they were. 

She didn’t like to admit it, but in three AM silences, she found herself missing fourteen. She was young, then, and life was simple, and her and Nino’s love was unparalleled, unbroken, soft like the sand and passionate like the waves. She was happy at fourteen. 

She’d changed, though. A little more tired, a little less starstruck. She’d cut her hair. She worked herself reggae for her passion, but she wasn’t as hopeful either- now, she was an adult, and the world didn’t look as bright as it used to. A little angrier, a little louder. She was undoubtedly different. 

Nino had changed too. He was moodier, quicker to run in the face of their issues. He didn’t want to work them out anymore, it seemed. He was gruffer, less vulnerable, more distant- even as she held him under the slanted slits of moonlight in their room, she felt like he was nowhere near her. 

Was it horrible that she loved him more when he was fourteen?

_ You knew the password so I let you in the door; you knew you won so what's the point of keeping score? _

But when it was good; it was  _ good _ . Fights ended in softspoken apologies and warm kisses, her rages quelled with roses and half-hearted compliments and sturdy hugs. When they were good, Alya felt like she was flying- she was on fire with Nino at her side, and no one could stop them. 

Except themselves, of course. 

Alya liked it when it was good. But before good there were tears and after there was yelling- she couldn’t hold onto their happiness for long before it slid out of her desperate grasp.

But  _ god _ , when they were good…

She couldn’t focus on the bad. She couldn’t focus on the pain or on the heartbreak, because if she did, she’d be forced to accept certain truths that she wasn’t ready for. She loved him, and she wanted no one else, so why couldn’t it be easy?

What would she do if they broke it off? She’d never loved anyone before him. 

It was  _ only him _ . 

Was that why she wanted to…?

_ My only one, my kingdom come undone, my broken drum, you have beaten my heart… _

No, she loved him. She loved him for all that he was- his short hair, his red cap, his boyish smile and his easygoing laugh. He loved her for the same- her long waves, her glasses, her bright eyes and excitement. 

They had loved each other once, so they could do it again. 

_ Don't want no other shade of blue but you _

Besides, they’d been at each other's sides for years now. Alya didn’t want anyone else, not now, not ever. It was him, and only him- she loved him for all that he was...

_ No other sadness in the world would do... _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of this series, folks! I'm curious as to what you think the order was. I think(I hope) it was obvious, but we'll see!


End file.
